This invention relates to a new and improved device for cleaning the teeth, massaging the gums, and the like. More specifically, the invention provides a cleaning brush holder and brush assembly that is used for insertion between and around the teeth, and for movement along the gum lines. The holder is adapted to position and secure the brush in a relatively rigid, upright manner by means of a moveable compression ring. Advancement or retraction of the compression ring enables the brush to be secured for use or to be removed.
Many dental problems arise from the presence of plaque that is caused by various factors. The removal of plaque on a frequent and consistant basis is necessary to reduce tooth decay and gum problems. In addition, cleaning around and between the teeth is necessary to remove food particles and plaque and also to massage the gum areas. While brushing and flossing the teeth on a regular basis will, of course, reduce bacteria and plaque formation, it is usually quite difficult to clean between and behind the teeth. Also, plaque should be removed every twenty-four hours.
Frequently, forcing a small brush around and between the teeth and massaging along the gum areas would be of considerable benefit. However, it is difficult to manufacture a brush that is sufficiently long and stiff to be manipulated by hand, while being sufficiently thin and flexible for insertion between, around and behind the back molars. Consequently, a holder is almost necessary that can easily engage such a small brush for the above cleaning and massaging purposes. Preferably, the holder should provide surface contours that can be easily cleaned and sterilized, if necessary, and hence be reuseable.
The type of brush holder contemplated should be manufactured from inexpensive plastic materials to achieve high production rates, such as by injection molding, without requiring a complex design. Also, the holder should be adapted to easily engage with and disengage from the brush using a minimum of moving parts.
Furthermore, the areas of the holder that engage the brush should not be subject to excessive stress distortion; this will provide a longer use life.
In addition, the holder should be configured to facilitate using the brush at various angles, rather than simply a head-on application.
One type of brush holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,143; however, that device is difficult to manipulate, and the brush tends to bend readily. Also, the patented device employs a locking ring that is removeable from the holder and can be lost.